


Imperfecto

by VicYaoi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cutting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Self-Harm, self love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicYaoi/pseuds/VicYaoi
Summary: "Un hombre no puede estar cómodo sin su propia aprobación".—Mark Twain.Las cosas que vives te hacen quien eres, tú mismo decides si volverte el héroe o la victima de tu propia historia.En ocasiones es más fácil que alguien más te acepté tal y como eres que a que lo hagas tú mismo.El amor te construye no te destruye, pero ¿y si no hay amor propio?¿Acaso si no te amas no puedes amar?Ash a pasado tanto tiempo mintiendo que incluso el mismo está comenzando a creer esas falsedades, a acostumbrarse a cosas que odia.Enfrascado en su propio dolor no le permite ver que los demás también sufren, que las cosas casi nunca se dan "completas", incluso el amor es Imperfecto.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 9





	Imperfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada para "Love Yourself | Antología Banana Fish" (Antología hecha en la plataforma naranja)

Era la primera vez que tendrían una cita por San Valentín, Ash estaba un poco nervioso, quería que todo fuera perfecto, que Eiji se divirtiera y la pasara bien en esa fecha especial. Aunque para él ese tipo de celebraciones no solían ser relevantes, todo cambio cuando cayó enamorado de aquel japonés, todo lo relacionado al amor cobro importancia, todo se volvía color rosa, el tiempo a su lado pasaba más rápido de lo que parecía ser en realidad... y era feliz. 

Estaba tan enamorado de su novio que pensaba que todos los amores anterior habían sido solo un capricho pasajero, eran solo un viaje, Eiji era su destino. Con la alegría que le daba el tener al japonés en su mente se metió al cuarto de baño, lleno la tina con agua tibia y se quitó la ropa mientras tarareaba una _empalagosa_ canción. Sumergió su cuerpo hasta la altura del pecho y cerró los ojos buscando disfrutar de la relajación que le daba el agua, aún era temprano así que quería tomarse su tiempo y arreglarse para su cita sin prisas.

¿Que estaría haciendo Eiji en ese momento? Conociéndolo, y a juzgar por la hora, estaría aun dormido, Ash sonrió ante ese pensamiento, mientras él despertó temprano por los nervios y emoción de una cita, estaba casi seguro que su tierno novio aun estaría en brazos de Morfeo, él sabía que no por eso le restaba importancia a su salida juntos, es solo que su pobre amante tuvo que trabajar horas extras para tener libre ese viernes.

Quizás eso era algo por lo que sabía que Eiji era perfecto para él, porque en esta relación los dos hacían sacrificios, no solo una de ambas partes, los dos luchaban por estar juntos, pero también se apoyaban en lo que podían, entendían si alguno no estaba disponible y platicaban de todo, bueno... casi todo.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar su cuerpo, sus brazos más específicamente, a pesar de que llevaban seis meses de noviazgo Ash jamás le menciono nada de eso a Eiji, lo ocultaba, con sus mangas, con pretextos... y con algunas mentiras. ¿Hacia bien? Realmente sabia como terminaban las relaciones que guardaban secretos y no quería eso, no con Eiji, pero no era tan grave ¿verdad? no es como si le ocultara una infidelidad o algo que pusiera su vida en peligro.

Siendo sincero, tenía miedo. No quería que el japonés pensara mal de él, que creyera que estaba loco, que era un mártir u otras cosas horribles que escuchaba a la gente decir sobre personas como él, aquello le asustaba, no quería perderle, pero tampoco quería mentirle ni ocultarle nada, después de todo, en cualquier momento podría enterarse, y sentía que sería peor si lo descubría así, por cuenta propia, que por su palabra.

Ah, todo eso era un fastidio, ver las cicatrices, las blancas líneas que habían quedado le traían malos recuerdos y, por alguna razón, lo que menos le gustaba era saber que las había hecho por voluntad propia, odiaba verlas en sus muslos, en sus brazos, especialmente en las muñecas... eso le borraba la sonrisa en automático.

Acaricio la piel con las yemas de los dedos, sintió los relieves que quedaban, la evidencia del daño. Odiaba su piel tan llena de marcas que consideraba horribles, le avergonzaban tanto que no podía mostrarlas, extrañaba tener los brazos _limpios_ pero la realidad es que no podía pensar con claridad sobre aquellos tiempos, incluso se preguntaba si realmente estuvieron libres de marcas alguna vez... no lo recordaba.

Cuando termino de bañarse entro en su habitación con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra por sobre los hombros, tomo el celular que dejo sobre la cama para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que había estado en la tina más tiempo del que planeo.

10:25 am.

Antes de arrojar el aparato de nuevo a las sabanas le llego un mensaje de su amor deseándole los buenos días, la sonrisa le regreso, iba responder por escrito pero deseaba escuchar su voz, su llamada fue contestada al segundo timbre.

 _-Hey_ -saludo casualmente- _yo apenas estoy desayunando, ¿Tú ya comiste?_

-Lo hice más temprano -respondió el rubio y enseguida puso el altavoz para poder seguir moviéndose con libertad- ahora terminé de bañarme y escojo mi ropa.

- _Que mal, debí despertar más temprano_ _-menciono con fingida decepción-_ _hubiera podido pedirte fotos en la bañera._

Eiji soltó la risa en cuanto escucho al menor de los dos llamarle pervertido, se oyó realmente indignado y eso no hizo más que causarle gran diversión al japonés. La plática continuó con temas triviales y alguna que otra broma, parte su relación era molestarse mutuamente pero eso solo hacía más especial ese amor.

Mientras la conversación avanzaba, Ash termino de secar su cuerpo y cabello, abrió el armario y algunos cajones en busca de la ropa que usaría, cuando todo estuvo listo lo dejo sobre la cama y se sentó para concentrarse en la llamada con su novio, duraron solo un poco más, fueron unos minutos muy tiernos en los que se dijeron algunas cursilerías que seguramente serian superadas por las que se dirían cuando se vieran.

La llamada termino y el rubio se puso de pie para empezar a vestirse, ya tenía puesta la ropa interior así que se colocó un pantalón recto de mezclilla azul marino, los calcetines y sus converse rojos favoritos, tomo una playera negra con manga a ¾ y se puso frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, se veía bien, le gustaba que su ropa fuera cómoda y le hiciera lucir guapo.

Pero vio en el espejo algo que le bajó el ánimo, la camiseta obviamente dejaba al descubierto parte de sus antebrazos y, en especial, sus muñecas, no quería que Eiji viera eso, le cuestionara y la cita por San Valentín quedara arruinada, y menos lo queria después de que el japonés trabajará horas extras para poder ir con él.

A pesar de que el clima era fresco no pensaba usar aquella chaqueta hasta que llegara la tarde, pero viendo la situación... lo mejor era ponérsela desde antes de salir. A pesar de todo a veces podía olvidarlas, aquellas líneas blancas eran tan molestas, resaltaban en sus brazos por su color tan pálido y por ello mismo hacían lucir sucia la piel, además tenían esos relieves que quedan cuando la carne se cierra, para Ash aquello era feo y había comprobado que para los demás era tan desagradable que no podían evitar hacer gestos de desaprobación.

Tendría que vivir con ello, ocultándolo, prohibiéndose de mostrar las partes dañadas en público, suponía que cuando fue más joven y todo aquello ocurrió no pensó en que viviría tantos años, pero ahí estaba, con los recuerdos amargos tatuados en la piel... en toda su piel, los brazos, los muslos, incluso tenía algunas pequeñas y no tan notorias en el estómago.

Pero vivir así era su castigo por ser tan idiota, lo sabía, es solo que... no había encontrado otra forma, otra manera de sentirse mejor, de aliviar el dolor, al menos no en aquel momento, pero ahora que era un adulto se daba cuenta de que siempre hay otra manera, había sido muy ingenuo.

Se sentó en la cama para luego dejarse caer de espaldas y mirar el techo, solo lo veía sin pensar en nada en realidad, concentrándose solo en respirar, lo hacía para evitar recordar esos viejos tiempos donde su vida se volvió un desastre que no podía controlar porque él no era totalmente culpable, quizás eso era de lo que más odiaba, que aquellas personas le hicieran cargar una culpa que no le correspondía, que con su daño le obligarán inconscientemente a buscar aquella liberación de endorfinas.

El tiempo avanzo sin que se diera cuenta y pronto ya casi era medio día, volvió a levantarse y esta vez lo que hizo fue peinar sus rubios cabellos, una vez que estuvo conforme con el resultado se colocó la chaqueta negra y dio un suspiro de resignación, enseguida palmeo sus mejillas queriendo despejar su desilusión, no era momento para eso ¡era San Valentín! debía ser un día alegre y lleno de amor, no se concentraría en cosas deprimentes.

Antes de salir del departamento se aseguró de llevar todo con él, celular, cartera, las llaves de su moto... si, estaba listo. Le mando un mensaje a Eiji avisando que ya pronto pasaría por él y se fue. Durante el camino repaso mentalmente el plan que tenía para ellos, pasearían un rato por la plaza comercial, así podrían conversar un rato, después de todo aquella semana se habían visto realmente poco, harían tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de ir al cine, verían una película que el japonés había esperado con entusiasmo y, finalmente, irían a un bar con buena música, Ash llevaba un tiempo deseando ir a bailar con su novio y divertirse juntos moviéndose a ritmo.

Finalmente llego a la casa del _tío_ Ibe, un viejo conocido de su pareja y quien le daba hospedaje en Nueva York, estaciono su moto y bajo, no llego a tocar la puerta de entrada cuando esta se abrió.

-Ya estoy listo -anuncio Eiji saliendo a su encuentro.

El japonés vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo entallado, negro y rasgado a la altura de las rodillas, zapatos de igual color y un suéter tejido de lana blanca. Ash lo miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió, aquella vestimenta era sencilla y aun así lucia tan encantador, camino hasta él y se besaron como saludo, el rubio no pudo evitar abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Eiji y, soltando inconscientemente un suspiro menciono _-_ Tengo el novio más hermoso del mundo.

El chico mayor había correspondido aquel cálido abrazo en seguida, acariciándole la espalda con una mano y dejando la otra sobre la rubia cabellera.

 _-_ Vaya, que casualidad. Yo también tengo al novio más hermoso de todo el mundo.

Le abrazo más fuerte, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro avergonzado, ¿cómo era posible que aquel chico le hiciera la persona más feliz del universo entero con solo decir unas cuantas palabras? le hacía sentir amado y aquello le gustaba, tenerlo entre sus brazos le volvía un hombre más fuerte y tan débil a la vez, ver su sonrisa, y más aún, ser el motivo de ella le daba mil años de vida.

-Ash, tienes que soltarme -le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo a hacerlo, aunque ya imaginaba la obvia respuesta.

-No quiero -sabía que si no se separaban llegarían tarde, pero es que él podía pasarse toda una vida así, aspirando el dulce aroma que tanta paz le daba. Se alejó solo lo suficiente para ver aquel hermoso rostro y le acaricio una mejilla con la mano- Te dejare ir solo si me das un beso.

Eiji se sorprendió, fue solo un momento porque enseguida bufo divertido y sonrió tiernamente ante la picara alegría de Ash _-_ ¿Solo uno, cariño?

Mientras caminaban por la plaza Ash noto varias parejas, había de todo tipo e incluso algunas familias, seguramente todos disfrutarían de aquel día con detalles románticos y muestras de afecto, y pensar que antes aquello le molestaba, ahora quería pasar todo el día siendo dulce y tierno con Eiji, lo que más odió se convirtió en lo que le daba vida.

Hablaron del trabajo, de lo que habían hecho el tiempo de la semana en que no se vieron tan seguido, de algunos sucesos gracioso o relevantes pero sobre todo, hablaron de sí mismos, de lo que les gustaba del otro y del cómo llegaron a enamorarse.

-Te confieso que cuando te vi por primera vez si me pareciste muy guapo, -dijo Eiji- pero en verdad, mi primera impresión de ti fue realmente mala, lucias tan altanero, como si vieras a todos por encima del hombro y parecías de esos niños ricos que solo extienden la mano y les dan todo... casi te odiaba.

Ash levantó ambas cejas ante tal revelación, no se imaginó que le hubiera dado una imagen tan mala la primera vez, y eso que en aquella ocasión, cuando Shorter los presento, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras.

-¿De verdad así es como me miran las personas? -Eiji se rió un poco por su expresión pero luego lo abrazo con sumo cariño.

-No, he escuchado peores impresiones de ti.

-¿Intentabas consolarme? -el japonés sonrió aún más y Ash confirmo, como en cada ocasión que estaban juntos, qué parte de la felicidad diaria de su novio era burlarse de él... pero lo perdonaba, porque sus burlas eran con amor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Ash? ¿Qué pensaste de mí?

El rubio hizo memoria, aquella calurosa tarde de verano recordaba haber quedado de verse con Shorter para salir a divertirse un rato luego de que el chino regresara de un viaje, no le sorprendió verlo llegar al lugar acompañado, lo que no se esperaba es que su compañía fuera masculina. Shorter los presento y él le había recorrido de pies a cabeza con la mirada, era alguien simple, parecía un japonés más, pero su sonrisa fue tan malditamente encantadora.

-Supongo que no te tome mucha relevancia la primera vez, pero lo que recuerdo claramente era el horrible ingles que hablabas -Se rió cuando miro al mayor inflar las mejillas- era difícil entenderte.

Eiji fingió ofenderse y se alejó del americano mientras cruzaba los brazos y giraba su rostro a otra dirección, Ash no iba a dejar que esa falsa molestia avanzara, abrazo a su amante por la espalda y apoyo su frente en el hombro de él.

-Pero en este punto... un "te amo" tuyo lo entiendo perfectamente en cualquier idioma.

Y con eso logro que el falso enojo desapareciera por completo.

Continuaron paseando hasta que Eiji se distrajo, algo en el estante de una tienda llamo su atención, eran un par de pulseras a juego. El japonés tomo de la mano a su novio y casi lo arrastro al interior de la tienda, pero apenas cruzar la puerta lo soltó y corrió al mostrador, Ash apenas si tuvo tiempo de procesar lo ocurrido, parecía que en un pestañeo se había teletransportado a aquel local.

Quiso acercarse a su pareja pero cuando llego este ya agradecía a la chica que lo atendió y llevaba consigo una linda bolsita rosa con el logo de la tienda impreso en el frente, volvió a tomar a Ash y salieron.

-¿Que llevas ahí? -pregunto curioso, pero no le respondieron de inmediato.

Eiji lo llevo al lugar más solitario que encontró en esa concurrida plaza comercial en un 14 de Febrero, y allí abrió la pequeña bolsa para mostrarle el contenido, eran aquel par de pulseras hechas de cuerda entre tejida, una era negra y llevaba el discreto dije de una luna plateada, la otra era de un precioso verde con un dorado sol.

-Una es para ti -estaba un poco avergonzado, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaran juntos siempre le daría pena dar algún regalo, aunque justo ahora llevaban menos de un año podía llegar a pasar toda una vida y se sentiría de esa forma, simplemente era algo que no controlaba.

-¿Puedo quedarme la verde? -fue una pregunta inocente pero aun así Eiji se mostró disgustado.

-No. La verde es mía -antes de que el menor la tomara se la alejo de las manos.

-¿Por qué? yo quería esa.

-Porque... -la pena le regreso al rostro dándole un ligero tono rosado, haciendo que evitara la mirada ajena, pero eso no le evito dar una dulce sonrisa- debe ser mía porque es del color de tus ojos y, también, el sol me recuerda tu cabello.

Lo beso, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? si se vea tan inocente y tierno luciendo avergonzado y sonriendo de tal manera, le fue completamente irresistible. Luego del beso tomo la pulsera negra entre sus manos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces me quedo con la de la luna, así podre recordar siempre que fuiste tú quien ilumino mi oscuridad.

-¿Me la puedes poner? -volvió a desviar su mirada a casusa de aquella maldita y galante sonrisa, le encantaba pero verla le ponía las mejillas realmente rojas. Extendió su brazo derecho, se subió la manga y dejo a la vista su muñeca. Una vez que la pulsera verde quedo atada la aprecio un momento y tomo la negra de entre los dedos del menor- Dame tu mano.

Tres palabras que le provocaron un nudo en el estómago, si estiraba su brazo sin nada más, fuera el brazo que fuese, dos cosas podían pasar 1) que Eiji le pidiera que se levantara la manga de la chaqueta o 2) que el japonés mismo la levantara. Sea como sea ambas opciones eran malas, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué excusa usaba esta vez? y es que no había forma de que no pareciera lo que era, sus cicatrices no eran pocas, y además habían sido cortes muy profundos así que eran realmente notorias ¿qué hacía?

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo cuando surgían situaciones de ese tipo pero ni siquiera el elevado IQ que tenía le ayudaba como debería. No podía decirle que él mismo se la pondría o que lo haría luego, eso entristecería a su amado novio y no quería ser culpable de un rostro afligido, pero no era cuestión solo de no exponer su muñeca, porque también tenía cortes por la parte de encima, aunque al ser menos eran su mejor opción.

-¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? -le pregunto al notarlo un poco ido.

-Si -al final lo único que logro pensar su grandiosa mente para esa escena fue una sola cosa.

Se colocó detrás de Eiji y lo abrazo por la cintura, él pareció asustarse un poco, se retrajo ligeramente, como si le incomodara por instinto pero solo eso, no hizo nada. El rubio destapo su brazo lo más ligeramente posible, cuidando que no se viera nada _innecesario_. El japonés acomodo la pulsera e intento atarla, sin embargo la manga de la chaqueta le dificultaba su tarea, y cuando intento subir la ropa por su cuenta Ash comenzó a repartir muchos pequeños besitos por la piel del cuello que tenía a su alcance, claramente eso distrajo al mayor, más que nada porque le causaba cosquillas pero aun entre risas logro atar la bendita pulsera.

-Ya está -dijo Eiji y ambos se separaron para verse de frente- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-No sé de qué hablas -se encogió de hombros fingiendo completo desconocimiento mientras se sentía de alguna manera victorioso.

Eiji no estaba molesto, aun sonreía divertido creyendo que solo era otra más de las _cosas raras_ que hacia su novio, como besarlo en medio de una conversación o abrazarlo posesivamente cuando reía con alguien que no fuera él, no le tomo mucha importancia. Vieron la hora en el reloj de un establecimiento cercano y decidieron que debía irse ya si querían llegar a tiempo a la función de cine.

La película estuvo bien, compraron bebidas y compartieron las palomitas de maíz... más o menos, Ash fue quien prácticamente se las terminó, Eiji apenas si comió un poco de vez en cuando, pero parecía tan concentrado en aquella cinta de súper héroes que el rubio no le insistió mucho en comer, después de todo sabía cuánto amaba su novio los comics y películas de ese estilo.

Al salir, claramente, el tema de conversación de Eiji fue en torno a lo que acababan de ver, Ash escucho con atención y también hizo algunos comentarios, ya había aprendido un par de cosas sobre gente con poderes gracias a su entusiasta amante.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? -él sabía que su cita no podía terminar tan temprano, no eran ni siquiera las ocho de la noche.

-Te llevare a un lugar con buena música.

Volvieron a montar la llamativa moto roja y partieron, en el trayecto Eiji abrazo a Ash por detrás y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, el rubio estaba encantado de que siempre hiciera eso, le gustaba sentir su calor en la espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba del fresco aire nocturno sobre su rostro y despeinando sus cabellos, aunque... quizás era peligroso que ninguno llevara casco.

Estacionaron frente a un bar que dejaba escuchar hasta media cuadra su animado ambiente, justo antes de entrar el rubio no dudo en tomar de la mano a su amante para evitar que se perdiera entre la multitud y lo llevo hasta la barra de bebidas.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Mm... Sabes que no se mucho de bebidas, Ash -le recordó mientras rascaba su mejilla- pero, que sea algo no muy fuerte.

-¿Eh? A pesar de ser mayor que yo no pareces muy adulto -soltó con un tono burlón.

-Pues perdón por no ser un mocoso precoz -le respondió en el mismo tono y alargando las silabas.

Pidió una simple _piña colada_ para su acompañante y un _long island iced tea_ para él. El rubio se sentó en uno de los taburetes, Eiji prefirió quedarse de pie así que se recargo en Ash, este le rodeo con un brazo y le dejo la mano en la cintura, eso hasta que el japonés la tomo y la puso en su cadera.

-¿Qué tiene tu bebida? -la curiosidad de Eiji siempre salía a flote.

Un poco de limón, hielo, refresco de cola... -ya se esperaba el _"¿me dejas probar?"_ así que directamente le ofreció. Cuando lo vio llenarse la boca con la bebida y separarse del vaso continuo- y cinco licores blancos.

Ver la cara que puso el pelinegro fue todo un placer. Eiji sintió el fuerte sabor alcoholado y le disgusto bastante a su paladar, pero no podía simplemente escupirlo ahí, en el suelo de aquel lugar y menos frente a la barra, así que sin más remedio lo trago, sintiendo el ardor en la garganta bajarle al estómago.

-¡No volveré a aceptar nada de lo que me ofrezcas! -reclamo escuchaba al otro reír a carcajadas.

Ni siquiera habían terminado las primeras bebidas cuando Ash se llevó a Eiji a un rincón de la pista de baile, al principio fue difícil que el japonés se relajara y se quitara la pena de bailar en público pero, poco a poco, y siendo incitado por su novio, termino disfrutando la noche al ritmo de aquellas ruidosas y pegadizas canciones. Duraron un par de horas moviéndose y saltando, dejando la emoción controlarlos hasta que el mayor de ellos anuncio que debía utilizar el baño, pero claramente Ash no lo dejaría ir solo en un lugar tan lleno de gente y siendo Eiji tan lindo.

Cuando hubo terminado y mientras lavaba sus manos, el azabache miró a su novio por medio del espejo, ambos estaban algo sudados después de estar moviéndose tanto en un lugar cerrado con tanta gente y con algunas bebidas encima, él sentía calor, así que incluso luego de secar sus manos se dejó las mangas de suéter dobladas, y por ello mismo le pregunto al rubio si él estaba bien trayendo esa chaqueta de cuero.

-Estoy bien -respondió- si me la quito podría perderla y tampoco quiero estarla cargando de un lado a otro- Sonó tan convincente, tan natural, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus mentiras que comenzaba a creerlas.

Volvieron a la pista por un tiempo más, pero cuando Eiji dijo que sus pies comenzaban a doler tomaron un descanso y se prepararon para marcharse, fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta de la hora, faltaban unos minutos para las 2:00 am. Al ser de madrugada, y estando aun en invierno, el clima afuera era realmente frio, el viento soplaba ligero pero era suficiente para helar al par de chicos que no iban bien abrigados.

Ash noto como su novio temblaba un poco y sobaba sus brazos buscando calor, aquello le provoco otro debate interno ¿le daba su chaqueta o no? quería ser caballeroso y cuidar de su lindo amante, pero volvía al mismo punto... podía ver sus cicatrices. Vio aquel rostro sonrojado y el vapor que salía de entre sus labios. Se arriesgaría.

Se quitó aquella prenda y se la puso sobre los hombros al mayor, al principio le rechazo argumentando que él al menos traía un suéter tejido y el rubio solo una camisa pero termino cediendo ante la insistencia y la sonrisa que lo embelesaba.

Era muy tarde para llevar a Eiji a casa del _tío_ Ibe y además quedaba muy lejos de ese lugar, así que quedaron en pasar la noche juntos. Viajar en la moto le dio más frio, pues el viento golpeaba su cuerpo con más intensidad, lo único bueno es que su novio le mantenía la espalda caliente, le pidió que lo abrazara fuerte, no por frio... por miedo, las luces de las farolas y de algunos autos dejaban ver de vez en cuando su piel descubierta.

Afortunadamente para él no se comentó nada y, casi una hora después llegaron al apartamento de Ash. Eiji se bañaba mientras el dueño de la casa arreglaba la cama donde dormirían ambos y le buscaba algo de ropa a su acompañante, después cambiaron lugar y Ash era quien se quitaba todo el sudor de encima con el agua.

Al salir ya estaba vestido con ropa que cubría todas sus zonas dañadas, solo secaba su cabello con la toalla. Evito la mirada del otro a toda costa, después de todo, la fecha y estando los dos solos... pero no quería hacer eso sin haber hablado antes con Eiji, aun así, le era realmente difícil y las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de su amor, Eiji parcia estar algo pensativo y no quiso interrumpir lo que fuera que pasara por su mente, aún tenía que centrarse en quitarse los nervios que se acumulaban en su estómago haciéndolo doler ligeramente.

-Gracias por hoy, cariño -hablo Eiji luego de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio- me divertí mucho y... me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

-No fue nada -con un brazo le rodeo por sobre los hombros y le beso por sobre esos finos y negros cabellos- también me divertí y me encanto verte hoy.

Hubo un silencio que para Ash fue agradable, disfrutando de tener a quien tanto amaba a su lado, dentro de su espacio y oliendo su champú en él, estar así con Eiji se sentía como tener una familia, una buena familia, no como la que antes tuvo, destructiva, violenta y dañina... y él no fue diferente a ellos cuando creció, sus relaciones con personas anteriores, fueran hombres o mujeres, eran igual de toxicas y frías, nunca pareció haber amor pero no le importaba mientras tuviera " _un lugar al cual ir_ ", la mayoría buscaban de él una sola cosa y se decepcionaban y le abandonaban al ver que no tenía el cuerpo perfecto que todos esperaban.

¿Eiji sería igual? ¿Odiaría también ese cuerpo y lo dejaría con un corazón roto? tenía miedo de eso, porque a Eiji lo amaba bien, se había enamorado de verdad, él no alentaba sus comportamientos destructivos y acciones riesgosas, él se preocupaba, lo cuidaba, así es como había comenzado a enamorarse y, al final, luchaba contra sí mismo para ser mejor, mejor persona, mejor amigo, mejor amante, pero si lo dejaba por el mismo motivo que otros ¿qué sentido había tenido hacer todo eso?

-¿Ash? -no noto el tono ansioso hasta que sintió como erguía la espalda y suspiraba de manera temblorosa- e-es San Valentín y bueno... me preguntaba si tú... qu-quieres... hacerlo... ¿conmigo?

Aquella tímida proposición le pareció tan tierna que si las circunstancias fueran otras no hubiera dudado en saltar sobre él y hacerle saber cuánto lo deseaba a través del sexo, pero... no quería solo sexo y tampoco quería decepcionarlo. Ah, todo eso le tenía la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lio.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar -el japonés finalmente lo miro a los ojos y él se acomodó mejor en la cama para quedar frente a frente. Suspiro- no es que no quiera hacerlo contigo es solo...

Podía sentir que las palmas de las manos comenzaban a sudarle y como el aire que entraba a sus pulmones estaba más denso de lo normal, paseaba su mirada entre el suelo y sus inquietas manos, ¿Cómo empezaba con eso? ¿Cómo decirlo sin asustar al chico frente a él? no quería solo soltar un " _tengo el cuerpo lleno cicatrices por cortes que yo mismo realice_ " dicho así sonaba incluso psicótico.

-¿Es... por mi cuerpo?

-¿Qué?- finalmente alzo la vista encontrándose con una triste sonrisa y unos ojos que no le veían- ¿de qué hablas, Eiji?

Claro que no era por su novio, todo ese problema era de él, era Ash quien no quería ser mirado con reproche y tocado con asco, era él quien no quería mostrarse por miedo a lo que pudiera pensar, no Eiji, además el japonés eran tan malditamente perfecto ¿a qué le temía?

-Yo sé... que mi cuerpo no es bonito pero... -sin darse cuenta sus negros ojos se humedecieron.

Ash no dudo en tomarlo de las manos, esa acción hizo que sus ojos finalmente se encontraran y, la verdad es que no entendía que estaba pasando ¿habían hecho algo malo? ¿Dicho algo incorrecto? soltó sus manos solo para acunar su rostro y seco aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor? -verlo así le ablando el corazón y le contagio de su tristeza. Eiji no le respondió, cerró los ojos dejando caer más lagrimas- ¿por qué dices que tu cuerpo no es lindo?

-Porque... -dejo ver sus oscuros ojos pero no le miro- es porque... estoy gordo- fue un avergonzado susurro que apenas escucho- siempre intento ocultarlo con la ropa pero aun así siento que todo el mundo lo ve y, las marcas... -al tiempo que menciono eso se descubrió el abdomen, se notaba un poco de sobrepeso pero se notaba más aun unas líneas verticales rojizas y algunas otras violáceas, prueba de que antes no fue solo sobrepeso sino algo más- he intentado varias formas pero no logro que desaparezcan y eso me desespera.

De pronto algo en su supuesto súper cerebro hizo _clic,_ aquello explicaba porque Eiji siempre mal comía, al menos cuando estaban juntos, y era el motivo de que siempre que le ponía las manos en la cintura o sobre el estómago se las moviera de lugar, de alguna forma cualquier otro lugar estaba permitido excepto esos. Ahora se decepciono de sí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera concentrado tanto en sus inseguridades que no hubiera sido capaz de notar las de su pareja?

-Lo siento -pensaba que decir eso no era suficiente pero con algo debía empezar, volvió a tomarlo de las manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él- perdona por no darme cuenta de cómo te sentías.

-¡No, no tienes que disculparte por nada! no es como si fuera tu culpa, esto... al final es algo que yo mismo me provoque.

-No es por ti... -cuando lo vio desubicado ante sus palabras lo soltó y tomo con firmeza las mangas del pijama que llevaba puesto- no es que no quiera hacerlo contigo, o que tu cuerpo sea el motivo, es por mí.

Finalmente se descubrió los brazos, no vio la reacción que provoco pero si escucho con claridad el suspiro de sorpresa, eran tantos cortes que su piel lucia algo vieja, arrugada y más por los relieves formados, termino quitándose la camisa y se puso de pie, dejando que Eiji viera completamente su estómago también marcado por esas líneas blancas, aunque estas eran más pequeñas.

-Y no es todo -bajo sus pantalones quedando solo con la ropa interior, esta era lo suficientemente corta como para dejar ver perfectamente los lugares dañados en sus muslos.

¿Qué pensaría Eiji ahora? no quería mirarlo por temor a ver unos ojos llenos de miedo o desagrado, ya había pasado por eso pero sabía que esta vez realmente le dolería. Le tomo mucho valor atreverse a verlo y le sorprendió tanto encontrarlo aun llorando, ¿que se supone que significaba eso? nunca antes había visto esa reacción.

Eiji extendió la mano y toco con las yemas de sus dedos la piel maltratada del torso, la acaricio suavemente, siendo sincero se sentía como cuando tocaba sus estrías que tanto odiaba, luego acaricio desde su antebrazo hasta llegar a la muñeca que llevaba puesta la pulsera que le regalo, Ash no le decía nada, pero él no podía evitar llorar.

-Mi niño... ¿quién te lastimo tanto para que terminaras hiriéndote a ti mismo?

Ash retiro su brazo en cuanto escucho aquello, Eiji le miro preocupado de haber dicho algo que le molestara pero lo que el rubio hizo en realidad fue secar sus propias lágrimas, Eiji lloro por él, entendió que no había hecho eso por _emoción_ como otros creyeron, no lo miro con asco, no lo juzgo ni lo critico, al contrario, lo acaricio como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Lo hizo ponerse de pie también y lo abrazo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos el tiempo necesario para que las inseguridades de ambos se mezclaran y se esfumaran juntas.

-¿No te molesta lo imperfecto de mi cuerpo?

-Claro que no, Ash. Yo también te mostré que no tengo un cuerpo de revista y, además, para mi tu eres perfecto -le beso la mejilla con suma ternura y acaricio su espalda con lentitud- Fuiste muy valiente.

-¿Le dices eso a alguien que no controlo sus impulsos de cortar su cuerpo?

-Le digo esto a alguien que atravesó el infierno y sigue con vida. -su voz sonaba tan dulce a oídos del rubio- Tus cortes no son recientes y debe ser muy difícil luchar diariamente contra esos impulsos, eres muy fuerte y yo admiro eso.

Ash seguía llorando, aquellas palabras le reconfortaban tanto, jamás alguien que supo de sus cortes le había dicho algo como eso y lo agradecía tanto, lo necesitaba tanto, y ahí, con el amor de su vida aferrado a su cuerpo, dejo sus emociones fluir, y lloro hasta que sintió su corazón descansar.

-Supongo que a veces creemos que es difícil que alguien nos acepte con el tipo de cuerpo que tenemos, pero... yo creo que es más fácil encontrar a alguien así, alguien que nos quiera como somos físicamente que a que nosotros mismos nos amemos. Tal vez tu cuerpo no cumpla con los estereotipos típicos, cariño, pero para mí tú eres absolutamente perfecto.

Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de cuerpos, porque si solo veíamos eso podíamos perdernos de almas increíbles, se dio cuenta de que nadie es perfecto, de que todos tienen cicatrices, solo que unas se ven más que otras. Entendió que la piel solo es un envase, una presentación, pero que puede demostrar la fortaleza de su portador, porque en la piel se plasma lo que hemos vivido, nuestras luchas, nuestras victorias, los infiernos que atravesamos y a los que sobrevivimos.

Tenía que empezar a aceptarse, darse cuenta de que se perdía cosas buenas de la vida por ocultar algo que, en realidad, no iba a desaparecer, así que solo podía perderse en la amargura o entender que todos viven en cuerpos imperfectos, que lo que te hace perfecto es que alguien se enamore de tu alma, tu esencia. No somos más o menos por nuestro peso o altura, nuestra piel o nuestras cicatrices, no somos eso, somos nuestros sueños, ilusiones, nuestro color favorito y la canción que nos hace bailar, incluso somos más el amor que damos que el que recibimos.

-Eiji, bebé... quédate conmigo, por favor -le pidió en un susurro lastimero.

-Siempre, mi amor.

El japonés le ayudo a vestirse y se acostaron, quizás aquella noche no tuvieron sexo pero ahí, abrazados y acariciando con ternura la piel del otro que tanto les disgustaba de sí mismos, pudieron sentir como sus almas hacían el amor conectándose una con la otra, volviéndose compañeros tan íntimos que no necesitaban de un acto erótico para enamorarse día tras día hasta el final del tiempo, porque eran perfectos el uno para el otro y no por sus cuerpos, sino por quienes eran.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
